Through Her Eyes
by BlueBunnieBabe
Summary: Christine Swanson is an American girl who lives with her father in Japan for business. Meets both Kai and Miwa where they all became best friends when an emergency comes up and had to leave. Years later, Christine and her father moved back to Japan permanently. Wanting Kai to notice her, she started to learn how to play Vanguard. Full summary inside!
1. Prologue

Title: Through Her Eyes

Rate: T

Main Paring: Kai/OC (Christine)

Side Parings: Miwa/Misaki, Ren/Asaka

Summary: Christine Sawnson is an American girl who lives with her father. He travels around the world for business and always takes Christine with him. This time around, they were living in Japan. When they first went to Japan, Christine went to Hitsue Middle School and meet both Toshiki Kai and Taishi Miwa where they all became best friends. But then a family emergency came up where Christine and her father had to go back to the states. Soon after she left, Kai also had to leave his friend Miwa. Some years later, Christine and her father moved back to Japan permanently where she she now goes to Hitsue High School. There she once again see's Kai and Miwa where they become friends once again. Now that she was back and wanted Kai to notice her, she started to learn how to play Vanguard. But Kai still noticed her even without her learning the game.

Warnings: Some language and OOCness

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard. All credit goes to its creators. I do own my OC Christine and her father.

**Author's Note: I have watched all of the anime but I don't remember every little detail and I'm only going by the first 3 seasons. So not everything in the story will be right but I'll get it close to it and some things might change. Also, I'm not good with the cardfight scenes so they will be skipped over. But if any of you lovely readers want to write a card fighting scene then PM them to me and I'll use them as outtacks and of course I'll credit you.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Christine Swanson and her father just finished unpacking their bags in their new apartment in Japan. She is only twelve years old when both her and her father had to to move for her dad's work. She didn't want to move again because she would have to leave her all her friends behind to live somewhere else and try to make all new ones. Even though she had to leave her friends, she liked to travel around with her dad. Christine was standing in her new bedroom just getting done organizing her things for her new life.

Her father came into her room and leaned against the doorframe. "I hope you'll like it here Chris."

She looked over at him while sitting down on her bed. "Will this be the last time we will have to mover or what?" She asked him and gave a sigh.

Her father gave a heavy breath. "It should be for awhile that we'll be staying here in Japan. You'll be starting your new school tomorrow."

"Can't I just be home schooled dad." She asked. "I hate having to make new friends to just leave them when or if we have to move again. I don't know if I could handle doing that again for a seventh time."

Christine gave a sigh and crossed her arms. She had so many friends from all over the world and it always made her sad when she had to leave them behind. It wasn't fair to her and it really wasn't fair for her friends either. Christine had a lot of friends that she had gain just because she had to move away again after a few months or a couple years. They never wanted anything to do with her every time she would send an email, letter or phone call but she couldn't really do anything about it.

Her dad come over to her and sat down beside her. "Everything will be okay. This time will be the last time that we'll have to move." He gave his daughter a hug and a kiss on the top of her head. "Since you're done with unpacking, lets go out and get something to eat for dinner."

"Okay." Christine said, standing up and grabbed her jacket. Her dad also stood up and followed her out of the bedroom door.

On the way out the apartment, her father grabbed his jacket and locked the door behind them. They walked down to the rental car and got inside. Once in the car, they drove down the street and tried to find a good restaurant to eat at. After driving around they found some place to eat at finally and it was a sushi place that her father saw while driving around. When the car was parked then both got out and made their way in the restaurant and found a seat. After they ordered then got their food, both father and daughter started to eat.

After they ate the sushi dinner, Christine and her dad left the restaurant then made their way back into the car. As there were driving away down the road back to the apartment, she didn't notice two boys; one brunette and one blonde; walk into a card shop or how the brunette glanced at her through the car window.

* * *

The next morning, Christine woke up and had a shower then after she had finished Christine got dressed in the Hitsue Middle School uniform. She was starting her first day of at the school and she was a little excited about it though. Once she was ready to go, Christine grabbed her school bag then her school shoes and headed for the kitchen where her father was waiting for her with some breakfast. She sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat her breakfast while watching a morning TV show. Then after she finished eating, both Christine and her father left the apartment and towards the car. After following the directions on the GPS, they finally arrived at the middle school.

"I'll see you after school okay kiddo?" Her dad asked her then gave Christine some money for her lunch.

She smiled at him and took the money from him, putting in into her bag. "I'll see you later then dad, Love you."

Christine got out of the car and moved away from the car and onto the sidewalk. She waved bye to her dad and watched as he drove away from the school and down the road. Christine turned around, seeing that there were a lot of children her age at this school all round her. She swallowed hard, looking around her shyly then made her way into the school building, going straight into the front office and to the desk.

"Umm.. Hi. My name is Christine Sawnson and I'm new here at this school." She told the staff lady. "My father came here yesterday and did the enrollment paperwork."

The woman looked up from the computer that she was typing on then gave a smile at Christine. "Hello hun, yes your father was here and the paperwork checked out. My name is Ms. Yasu and I have your schedule here then I also have a slip of paper for you to have each of your teachers sign. Then at the end of the day bring it back here in the office."

Ms. Yasu handed Christine her schedule, her locker number and the slip of paper then waved her off. Christine walked out of the office and to her locker and switched out her shoes. Afterwards, she looked at her schedule to found out where her homeroom was. When she did, she saw that the whole class was full except for one empty desk. She walked inside the classroom and over to the teachers desk handing her the slip to sign then was given in back once it was signed.

The teacher looked at the class and smiled to her students. "Good morning class, today we have a new student with us. She comes all the way over from America and lives with her father. Please state your name for the class."

Christine walked up to stand in front of the class and gave a bow. "Hello, my name is Christine Swanson and I can't wait to start classes with all of you." She gave a smile then her teacher pointed over to the empty desk in the back of the class then made her way over to it. She sat down behind a brunette boy hanging her bag on the side of the desk then waited for the class to start.

Class throughout the day was going great for Christine except that her Japanese wasn't all that good but other than that she had fun learning a lot of new things. Some of the kids would come over to talk to her, by asking questions about why she moved across the ocean to Japan or about the others places she's been living at. Then there were other kids that just didn't want anything to do with her and she was okay with that. One of the boys that had talked to her throughout the day was Taishi Miwa who then in turn introduced her to Toshiki Kai, the boy who sat in front of her in all of her classes. He was really cool to talk to and all three of them because best friends. Was is weird to have to best friends that were boys? She didn't think so. Even during the lunch break, all three of them sat at a table together and she would listen to Kai talk all about some card game. Christine didn't really care much but was just very excited to have new friends.

Over the next few months, Christine, Kai and Miwa would do a lot together. Kai and Miwa would come over to her place to do homework together or just to hang out. Of course her father was always in the apartment when they would come over working on class assignments. After a year of living in Japan and Christine getting comfortable with walking to and from school, something happened. Over in the States, a member if her family was in a major accident. Her father had Christine pack her things and they both were going to go back to America. Making her dropped out of school. On the day of her flight both father and daughter just arrived at the airport when she noticed that Kai and Miwa was waiting for her to see her off. All three of the were hugging while Christine balled her eyes out and saying goodbye to them. After the fair wells, Christine and her father got onto the plane meanwhile Kai and Miwa waved towards the plane while it took off and in the air into the distance.

* * *

**All reviews are welcomed :)**


	2. ONE

**Chapter 1**

Christine bounced up and down as her and her father walked out of gate 5 at the airport once they landed on Japan once again. She smiled back at her dad as she made her way to the luggage claim and grabbed her things. This time around they were going to be living in Japan permanently because her dad is now the CEO of the business he had to travel to work for. The main headquarters located in Japan and Christine couldn't be any happier than she already was. She also couldn't wait to catch up with Miwa and Kai. Miwa and her did send emails to each other sometimes because time differences were a hassle. Christine was now sixteen years old but only grew a few inches making her only 5'1 and couldn't wait to start Hitsue High School. After grabbing her things, both her father and her walked out of the airport, getting into a waiting taxi. They were going to their new house this time and not in an apartment. Tomorrow while she was in school, her dad was going to get their new car and of course going out to get things for the house.

Once they arrived to the new place, Christine smiled and made her way up to the front door. She was so excited that she forgot to grab her luggage. Her father gave a small laugh while he grabbed their bags and paid the taxi driver. She blushed and started to bounce on her heels. When he unlocked to front door, Christine made her way inside and straight to her new room. Her room in this house was a lot bigger than the one in the apartment they lived in when she was twelve. Of course they don't really have that much furniture right now, just a couch, a side table and one full size bed in each bedroom. Even though her dad is now CEO, he still managed is money wisely and not just throwing it out there buying every expensive thing like some wealthy people like to do. Christine saw her dad bring in her bags and sat them by the door.

"I see that you're happy to be back in Japan." Her dad said.

"Of course dad, I get to see Miwa and Kai again." She said with a smile.

"Since we don't have much furniture yet, we can't really unpack our stuff but what we can do is go out for dinner." He dad said and left her room.

Christine followed after him and they both left, deciding to walk to get a feel of the new neighborhood. They also walked to the front of the high school Christine would go to so she would now how to get there tomorrow. The father and daughter duo walked down the sidewalk until they arrived at a little mom and pop restaurant, deciding to eat there. They talked around her dad's job and what her school day might be like. After eating their dinner they walked back to the house and on the way there, they passed the door of Card Capital, not noticing the now grown Kai and Miwa doing card fights. Once home, Christine took out her new school uniform laying it out for tomorrow then had a shower and got ready for bed.

**~~~**

The next morning, Christine woke up to the morning sun beaming on her face. SHe really needed some curtains to put up. Giving a stretch, she got up and went to the bathroom to do her morning routine. Afterwards, she went back into her room and got dressed into her school uniform. Blue was not a color that looked good with her hair, but there was nothing that she could really do about it. With a sigh, Christine decided to french braid her hair and added in a jeweled hair clip. Once finished, she grabbed her school bag and headed out into the living room. He father was still asleep and she didn't really want to wait for him to wake up, so she grabbed the money that was on the side table for her and decided to just go on ahead and leave. On the way to school, she stopped at a quick food stand getting herself some breakfast. While she walked down the sidewalk, Christine wondered if Kai even remembered her at all. She knew that Miwa did, but Kai?... Maybe not. She was going to find out though. She just finished her breakfast when she arrived at the school and saw the other school kids. Some she did remember from when she was twelve but they did look a little different.

She walked her way inside the building and started to look around, she wanted to see if she saw either Kai or Miwa but she was so short that it was really difficult to see. Again she was starting school a lot later than the rest of her classmates, so she was the new girl again. Christine made her way to the front office getting her locker number and class schedule. Afterwards, she went to her classroom just as the bell rang and greeted the teacher who in turn introduced her to the class. When she looked up, She saw Miwa there grinning like a mad man and also him elbowing Kai who was looking out the window. When he did look up at her, his eyes widen and he quickly looked away. He didn't smile but he did look shocked though and she wanted to know if he was okay. Christine walked to her that was beside Miwa and in front of Kai's desk.

She took her seat and smiled at Miwa. She really wanted to turn around and look at Kai but she was a little nervous to do it, so she decided to wait until lunch to talk to him. After her first 3 classes ended, it was time for lunch. She got up after grabbing her money from her school back and went over to Miwa and Kai. They had their backs turned, so she tapped Miwa on the shoulder. Before he even got a chance to say hello to her, Christine pounced on him, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you guys." She said letting him go then went to hug Kai who let her, but didn't hug her back. He did start to blush though but only Miwa saw. Kai was trying to be the tough guy. "So how have you guys been?"

Miwa smiled down at her. "Doing good. I can't really say for sure about Kai though." He glanced over at his friend.

Kai rolled his eyes and gave Miwa a look for throwing him under the bus. "I'm fine.." He said and walked ahead of them kinda annoyed.

Christine frowned then leaned over to Miwa. "What's wrong with him? He didn't asked like this before I left all those years ago."

Miwa gave a sigh. "I don't really now. He started acting like this when he moved back here."

She gave a shocking look. "What? What do you mean when he moved back?"

"What I mean is some time after you moved away Kai had to move away as well. Then a few weeks before you came back, Kai moved back here. I mean when I saw him arrive at school, he barely knew who I was and now we're friends again." Miwa explained and then he shrugged. "But I still don't know what's with the attitude though."

They talked a little move before they finally cought up with Kai. "So I imagine you told her about me." He said towards Miwa.

"Ya man, I mean we all used to be best friends."

"If you didn't want Miwa to say anything then I am sorry Kai." Christine said.

Kai gave a heavey sigh. "Whatever.. Don't matter to me. I'm going to find a table." He walked off and sat at a table in the far back corner of the lunch room.

"He'll come around Chris." Miwa said while she nodded at him. Both of them walked over to get in line for some food. Once they got their food, they made their way over to the table Kai was sitting at. Christine just go herself a sandwich for lunch and a drink. Miwa looked at his friend "So are you not eating lunch today Kai?"

"No."

"How come? Not enough money?"

"Will you lay off Miwa. I'm just not hungry."

Christine watched her two friends arguing back and forth when she decided to just tear her sandwich in half and held it out to Kai. She used to do this sometime while they were in middle school. "Here Kai.. Eat."

Kai stopped short and looked at Christine then at the half sandwich in her hand. Miwa watched them, especially Kai. He didn't wanted to say out loud, but Kai had a thing for Christine back in middle school and new he still had a thing for her now, but would he ever tell? Of course not.. Kai was to hard headed. After a while their staring contest, Kai gave in and took the half sandwich and ate it. Kai wouldn't omit out loud but he would do whatever Christine told him to do. After lunched ended, they all went back to class for another round of learning.

**~~~ **

After school ended, Kai, Miwa and Christine decided that they wanted to hang out some more.. Well Miwa and Christine did and of course Kai was wrapped up in the equation as well. Christine didn't really know so she let Miwa and Kai decided and when that happened, Kai said he wanted to go to Card Capital. She didn't really know what that was and it sounded so weird to her but decided to go anyways. Where ever this place was couldn't be that bad right?

When they got to Card Capital, Christine looked up at the large sign and the building itself. _'So this is what, a card shop?' _She thought to herself. _'isn't card games for like.. little kids?' _Kai and Miwa walked inside the shop, Miwa greating the people who were in there. She was still just standing outside when Miwa noticed, taking her hand and dragging her inside. She didn't really know what do to, so she just followed Kai and Miwa over to a table and sat down. At that time, Both Kai and Miwa decided to have some sort of card fight call Vanguard or something. They seemed excited about it but she was so confused that she just watched the game play out. At the end Kai won and they were about to play again when the doors of the building opened up and in walked two middle schoolers, boy with short brown hair and the other having tall spikey hair shouting out his name like he was some superstar. Morikawa is what he said and she just rolled his eyes.

Morikawa was wanting to battle Kai again for losing the last game they played together, but Kai wasn't really having it. Tell Morikawa that he didn't want to play a loser like him. Kai was going to get up at leave when the bratty middle schooler challenged Kai to a card fight and if Kai won he'd get a card... Blaster Blade. Christine looked at Kai's face and she could tell that he looked shocked about something. Like he had seen that card before. Kai of course accepted the challenge.

"Stand up my... Vanguard!" They both said and card fighting began.


	3. TWO

**I hope posting two chapters makes up for having you lovely readers wait so long. (:**

**~~~**

**Chapter 2**

Christine watched the game between Kai and Morikawa come to a really quick end making Kai the winner. With the win, the card Blaster Blade was given to Kai. Miwa was making fun of Morikawa losing again when the door to the card shop opened and a blue hair kid walked through the door panting out of breath. She guess he had be running here. The he started to make is way over to the table.

"Morikawa.. Give me my card back." The kid said.

"Aichi." Morikawa said with a groan.

"Please Morikawa.. That card is very special to me. Please give it back." Aichi begged.

Kai looked over at Aichi and lifted the card then asked. "You mean this card?"

"Yes, that's my card. Can I please have it back."

"You mean my card now." Kai said standing up. "I won the card game so now this Blaster Blade is mine."

Aichi started to panic. "You can't.. It's.."

"It's the rule of the game. This card was laid on the line by this loser, so now it's mine."

"Well.. How about you play me for it!" Aichi said shocking everyone.

Morikawa stood up shockingly. "Now hang on Aichi, you don't even know how to play let alone have a deck to play with."

"Well.." Aichi opened his school bag and took out a fully built deck. "..I never played a game before but I did build my own deck just in case I got a chance to."

When Christine looked up at Kai's face, she saw that he was quit pleased in this out come. Kai sat back down in is seat again while Miwa pushed Morikawa out of the way so Aichi could sit down. Christine watched as Kai gave back Blaster Blade temporarily and explained the game to Aichi. In this time, she new the names of Morikawa's friend Izaki. She watched the battle rage on and some time Kai would get the upper hand but then Aichi would make a come back and he would take the upper hand. At end of the card fight, Aichi actually won. Since Aichi won, Kai gave Blaster Blade to him. Kai stood up and walked out of the shop, both Christine and Miwa following him after saying goodbye to everyone in the shop. They walked together for a few miles until Miwa said he was headed home and walked across the street and around the corner to head to his house. Christine and Kai kept walking in silence.

"So.." Christine started to say. "..How have you been Kai?"

Kai just looked straight ahead and didn't say anything.

Christine sighed. "Whatever." She quickly walked away but she didn't get far because Kai grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She watched Kai open his mouth to say something but he just closed his mouth, let her hand go and he walked down a narrow alley way to were he lived as well. Christine watched him walk away and gave a frown. She continued down the street to her house and went inside. When she did, her house looked really great. Her father did some real work with making the house look like a home. She even really liked her new bedroom as well and she decided to amke her father dinner even if he wasn't home from work yet. After she made dinner and ate her fill, she made her dad his plate then placed in in the fridge for when he got home. Christine did her homework and watched TV until it was time for her to go to bed for the night.

**~~~**

As the weeks went by, she always went to the Card Capital watching all different kinds of card fights. Especially when Kai was playing against someone, but he always won the game and after awhile she got really bored of watching it. She also got to know the store manager Shin and Misaki. Even though she would watch Kai card fight, they haven't talked really since he walked away from her. And when she has tried to talk to him, Kai would just turn is back and walk away. Miwa talked to her all the time even when she didn't fell like talking. Miwa got so worried about her that she caught him and Kai arguing. She didn't know about what though, but she just left them to it.

Her father worried about her some days because she would always stay in her room when coming home from school. But after a while, she was getting pissed Kai and of course at her self for feeling this way and decided that she was going to give Kai a piece of her mind. So the next day, a Saturday, Christine got ready to leave for the day and left the house. First stop she went to where Kai lived, but he wasn't there. Next, she tried looking for him at Card Capital and again he was not there. Finally, Christine went to the local park to look for Kai there.

The park was huge but she did find him laying down on a stone bench with his eyes closed. Christine walked over to him and stood over him, blocking the sunlight from his face. When he didn't look up right away, she cleared her throat loudly. Kai eventually looked up and say her standing over him. He raised up and looked at her waiting for her to say something.

"Why are you being so rude to me?" She asked him.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Then why haven't you talked to me Kai."

"I have nothing to say okay. Just leave me alone Chris." Kai told her and stood up, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Don't walk away from me Kai! I want to know why you've been ignoring me."

Kai tsk and just walked away from her. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched him walk away. Christine pouted, turning and running away and out of the park. She didn't head home but she did to Card Capital though. When she walked inside, she saw Misaki behind the counter as always, Miwa was sat at one of the tables watching Aichi and Kamui battle in a card fight. She walked over the Miwa and sat beside him, leaning her head on his arm.

"What's the matter Chris?" Miwa asked her looking concerned.

""Kai." That was all she had to say for Miwa to give a heavy sigh.

"I understand but everything will be okay."

"No it won't. I tried to talk to him but he just left me high and dry. I mean, we're suppose to be best friends again since I've moved back, but he won't talk to me." She told him sadly. "Maybe he doesn't want to friends with me anymore."

"That's not true Chris."

"Well.. The way he's ignoring tells me I'm right." She said with a sigh and started to watch the match Aichi and Kamui is playing. As she watched, she got this crazy idea. Christine looked at Miwa and said. "I want to learn how to play Vanguard."

Miwa's mouth dropped and just stared at Christine like she had lost her mind. Even Aichi and Kamui was looking at her. "Are you alright Chris?" Aichi asked her.

"Yes I am. If I can learn Vanguard and win against Kai, he'll have to talk to me and well.. He'll notice me more." She said with a slight blush on her cheeks. She stood up and made her way over to the counter to Misaki, looking at all of the pre-made decks. Christine asked Misaki all sorts of questions about which clan was better. She got a few suggestions, but it all came down to her choice though. So in the end, Christine went with a pre-made Angel Feather deck. Plus she also bought a few Angel Feather booster packs and teal deck box for her cards as well. It was getting late, so she couldn't stay at the shop long, but Miwa told her he would come over and teach her how to play.

Christine said goodbye to everyone and went to leave but when the door opened there stood Kai. They looked at each other for a while before Christine huffed and pushed passed him and headed home.

**~~~**

**All reviews are welcomed! (: **


	4. THREE

**I'm sorry that it's been so long since the last chapter. I've been having writers block and started a new relationship but anywho, please enjoy this new chapter.**

**Camilo Navas: Yes there will be other couples in the story, but not so early. (:**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Every day after Christine left the card shop with her newly bought deck, she learned the rules and practiced with Miwa. And lets the say. She was a lost cause. Even though she had practiced card fights with Miwa, Christine could just never win. Even though she has removed and added certain cards, she still couldn't beat Miwa. She was so frustrated that a few times that she actually wanted to give up. When she was in school, during the breaks after classes, Christine would look at her cards again and think about how she wanted to play. She was almost got caught by Kai on the day after school when he wanted to wait for her for something, but one look at him and she walked quickly from him. She knew that if he saw her with Vanguard cards then he more then likely would; one) make fun of her or two) make her have a cardfight with him; which she wasn't ready to do yet.

Christine was in her room getting ready to leave for the day when her dad came into her room.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Chris." He said.

"I've just been a busy dad. It's not a big deal." She told her dad, grabbing her coat and purse.

"Is it a boy Chris? Should I be worried?"

"It's... Well..." She started to say then took a deep breath. "It might be because of a boy but no need to worry dad"

Her dad gave her a look. "If you say so Chris but just be safe okay? Also, I'm going on a business trip today to Tokyo for four days.

"Don't worry about me dad. I'll be fine on my own and I know how to take care of myself." She told him and headed for the door while her dad grabbed his luggage and followed her.

"Do you want me to drive you anywhere?" Her dad asked while putting his luggage on in the car.

"Umm. No that's alright. I'll just walk." Christine said with a smile then started to run down the street and waved. "I'll see you when you get back dad. Bye."

Christine made her way to Card Capital to meet up with Miwa. Miwa said that Kai wasn't going to be there at all that day, so she thought that it would be safe to go. She went inside the shop, saying hi to both Misaki and Shin. She then went over to the back table where Miwa was sitting and sat down in front of him, getting her deck from her purse.

"Today might be the day where you'll beat me," Miwa said.

Christine just shrugged. "I wouldn't really say that. I've tried to rebuild my deck every chance that I could and nothing seems to be working."

"But you won't know if you try," Miwa said with a smile, shuffling his deck.

Christina took out her deck as well, stuffing then once done, the game was about to start. Throughout the game, she was really focused when she didn't realize that other people in the shop we're starting to surround her. It was an even match really, she'd receive damage while in turn, so would Miwa. Once she got down to five damage, she started to lose hope that she could even win but that was until she reached for a card and it was the best draw ever. By the end of the game, Chris actually won and she just couldn't believe it. She finally won a match against Miwa and she had a big grin on her face. Miwa reached over and gave her a pat on the head while the others around her started to clap.

"I did it Miwa. I actually won a game." Nothing could rain on her parade now. She gathered up her deck, putting them in there case. Christina stood up and headed for the door to leave.

Miwa went after her. "Where are you going?" He asked.

Turning around to face him, Christina fave him a serious look. "I'm going to find Kai and battle him. I know that this was my first win but I believe that I can beat him. Then when I do, I'll make him tell me what his problem is."

Without a back towards her friend, Chris left Card Capital and headed down the street. With a day like this, she knew that Kai had to be one play... The park. Even has children, both her and Miwa could always field Kai hat the playground just laying down on a bench. Giving a sigh, she made her way to the park and looked around. It didn't take long to find him because she could spot Kai anywhere. Walking over to him, Chris stood in his view of the sun and like before Kai opened his eyes. He didn't glare but he made a face.

"I challenge you, Kai." She said with a passion.

Kai looked at her weirdly and sat up. "Do what now?"

Christina reached into her bag and pulled out her Vanguard cards, shoving them toward his face. "I said that I challenge you, to a cardfight."

Kai's eyes went wide and just looked at her. His face was showing all kinds of emotions but he quickly pushed them away. He stood up, with his hands in his pockets and started to walk over towards a raised table, taking out his deck of cards as well. "Fine then. if you want a battle then I'll give you one Chris."

She walked her way over to him and stood behind the other end of the table, shifting her cards. She placed her level 0 in the Vanguard circle then dealt five cards for herself. Christina gave a heavy breath and looked up at Kai with confidence.

"If I win this card fight, Kai then you will tell me what's your problem with me."

Kai grabbed his five cards and straightened his back. He was hesitant but gave a nod anyways. "Fine then. I'll tell you whatever you want. Ready?"

Christina gave a nod. "Ready!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

As the game got underway, Christina was so focused but nether one of them realize that a certain blonde friend of theirs was hiding in the shadow of a tall tree watching them. The battle was going strong and Kai's face was starting to show just how amazing he thought Christina was, but in the end of the battle, Kai won. Christina's head fell, her hands going up to her face and covered her face. Giving a sigh, she grabbed her deck and turned to leave the park. Kai on the other hand reached for her and pulled her back.

"What is it Kai? You won so I should just leave." She told him.

Kai shook his head and gave a heavy breath. "It doesn't matter Chris. I'm going to tell you wants wrong with me anyways." He took her hand and walked over her to a near by bench.

Christina sat down and turned to look at Kai. "So what is going on Kai?"

"There are a lot of things that I can't say for personal reasons but I'm not trying to take it out on you or Miwa." Kai said and looked up at the sky. "I'm not good with my feelings Chris and every since you moved back, my feels are just going haywire."

Christina gave him a look. "What are you saying?"

Kai looked over at his friend and rubbed his hand over his forehead. "When we were younger I had this um, thing for you."

"A thing? So you mean that you liked me?" She asked giving a small smile.

He gave a cough. "Well of course, I mean.." A blush formed on his face, not knowing what else to say. He never had to confess his feelings like this before. Kai hoped his mouth to say something else but he didn't get a chance to when Christina lean over and just decided to kiss him.

Kai's face got even redder with her actions. Miwa that was hidden couldn't hold it in and just started to laugh. Both Kai and Christina quickly looked over towards the tree seeing their friend lose it.

"MIWA!!" They both yelled.

Miwa came from around the tree, wiping the tears from his eyes. He came over and flopped down on the bench beside Christina.

"Well... I see you finally confessed Kai." Miwa said.

Christina glared at him. "What in the world were you doing hiding behind that tree?"

"After you declared you were going to battle Kai, I was curious so I followed you. I wanted to see if you could actually win against him but of course he won."

She rolled her eyes and looked back at Kai. "So?"

"So what?" Kai asked giving a small smile.

Christina giggled. "Well ask me. I know you want to. I mean, I just kissed you."

"You know I've never done this before Chris but you would.. like do ehh.. be mine?" Kai asked her so awkwardly that Miwa was on the ground again laughing. Kai of course was getting annoyed with him.

Christina leaned over, laying her head on Kai's shoulder. "Of course I will Kai."

"Toshiki."

"What?"

Kai leaned down and kissed her head slightly, still getting his feeling under control. "You don't have to be so formal now, so call me Toshiki."

"Very well."

Miwa looked at both of his friends, giving his own smile. "So can I call you Toshiki?"

"No." Kai said quickly and stood up, taking Christina's hand and walked down the parks sidewalk and out of the park.

Miwa followed after them, slinging his arm around Kai's shoulders. They all made small talk and it was decided they were going to go to Card Capital the next day. Christina wanted to practice some more.

* * *

**All feedback is welcome!! See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
